


Bucket

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "Always wear your helmet."





	Bucket

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post.](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/post/168237206567)

The kid sat on his bunk, studying the shiny, blank surface of his helmet.  “C’mon, I don’t need a helmet.  Why would I want to cover up this pretty face?”  He looked up at the others with a grin he obviously thought was charming.

“‘Cause it won’t be pretty for long if you don’t, osik’mirsh,” someone grumbled from their own bunk.

Another old trooper rummaged under his bunk for a moment, pulling out a battered helmet and tossing it over - the surface was charred and melted, but the damage didn’t go all the way through, even on the visor.  “Yeah, look at this- happened when I got caught with some shrapnel when a transport went down.  Woulda been my face if I hadn’t been wearing my bucket.”

“And mine, here.   I’d have gotten half my head scraped off after my speeder got shot out from under me.”  Someone held out a helmet that had been scraped down to the interior, the wires of the HUD dangling free.  

“Alright, alright-”

Another helmet was thrust at him, a chunk of metal sticking out of it, twisted and half-melted into the plastoid.  “Nah, here, look at this.  That’s a chunk of an SBD, got blown to shit by a grenade.  My bucket saved my life.  Just you wait, yours’ll do the same for you one day, so long as you wear it.”

“Alright,  _ fine _ , I’ll wear the damned helmet.”  The shiny groaned, flopping back into his bunk to the chuckles of his brothers, before somebody reached out to ruffle his hair.

“Keep that face of yours pretty, vod’ika, wouldn’t do to fuck up those good looks before the civvies get to see it, yeah?”  


End file.
